


Of Birds and Badgers

by caradoxing (saunteredvaguelydownward)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, late night trash fics, there's like a billion more characters but i'm too lazy to tag them rn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunteredvaguelydownward/pseuds/caradoxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa Stark, the oldest daughter of the noble pureblood Stark family, is finally headed off to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sights of Diagon Alley never ceased to amaze her. As the other Starks shifted eagerly, each wanting to disappear into the bustling crowds in a different direction, Sansa just wanted to stand a moment and take everything in. Sure, she had been through these streets before when Robb and Jon had headed off to Hogwarts, but it was another thing entirely to know that they were here on her account.

It was only when she felt her father’s large hand on her shoulder that she realized she had stopped, a strange nervousness settling in her tummy. It eased her concern a bit to look up and find him looking back patiently.

At her other side, Rickon seemed to be trying to squirm away from her mother’s hand, excitedly yelling “Mama, look! Kitty!” Catelyn gave a sigh, knowing he wouldn’t settle until he got to see them up close. “Dear,” she said, giving a pointed look at Ned. “If you could take Sansa and the boys for what they need, I’ll take the little ones exploring.”

Ned gave her a nod and with that, it was just Sansa, her father, Robb, Jon, and their friend Theon. While the boys chattered away about the classes they would be taking this year, Sansa looked over her shopping list once more, her excitement rising once more.

“Dad, where should we go first?” Her first instinct was to pull the others into the robe shop nearby, but the curiosity as to which wand might choose her had plagued her for years. Then there was the matter of choosing which pet she would buy to keep her company.

It frustrated her when her father chose none of those options first, but insisted she get her books and potions supplies first. In the bookshop she found countless titles she knew Bran would likely spend hours in his future poring through. Surprising enough, though she could hardly be considered the biggest reader in the family, she found herself torn by which she would read first. By the time they had bought their other supplies – a cauldron, some phials, scales, and a beautiful telescope which made Sansa gasp when she laid eyes on it – she could feel her eyes drooping. Who would have thought so much excitement and shopping was so tiring!

By the time they made it to the robe shop, the place seemed nearly empty, a stark contrast to when they had first passed it. Before they could step two steps inside, they were greeted by a sweet middle aged woman who reminded Sansa of her mother. She noticed woman looked unsurprised that Theon needed new robes as well, as though the woman recognized him out of the countless customers that must have come through her shop, and remembered her father mentioning something about how Theon should be more careful running around school grounds if it meant he needed new robes every year. Before long, Sansa found herself wrapped every which way by the woman which a measuring tape that she didn’t even need to touch as she marked down numbers on a pad she held.

While the woman disappeared into the back room, past Robb, Jon, Theon and her father, she suddenly became aware of the frustrated noises coming from the other side of the room. A young looking man looked over, clearly exasperated, at a boy who stood with his back turned to Sansa. If he hadn’t been in the process of also getting robes, she might have assumed he was an adult. He stood clearly over six feet tall and if she were to guess, the young man’s frustration came from how short the robes he had given the customer sat on the boy.

From under a curtain of long dark hair, she heard a deep voice growl something. While she could not make out what he said, by the offended look that crossed the employee’s face, she was certain it was something unpleasant and rude. No wonder he didn’t want to look the boy in the face, she’d ignore his eye too if she were on the receiving end of such harshness.

Her attention was broken when the woman came back with a set of crisp black robes, though she noted that the boy behind her continued to make comments at the young man trying to help him. With luck, the robes seemed to fit perfectly and the reality of her situation finally hit her as she saw herself reflected in one of the shop’s long mirrors. The girl who looked back at her was a real witch, who would be running around Hogwarts in these robes, even if they were nothing special, learning new spells and charms just like she’d been wanting to for years. She couldn’t help it that a bright smile lit up her face.

When she noticed her father appear behind her in the reflection, a pleased grin pulling at the corners of his mouth, she excitedly turned to him to show them properly. “Look, dad! Aren’t they wonderful?”

“My little girl is growing up,” her father replied, beaming with pride and pulling her into a warm hug.

“Yeah, and now you can start learning grown up hexes to get back at Arya with!” Theon gave her that stupid smirk he always seemed to wear and she felt her smile falter. Robb and Jon seemed to find the thought funny, but stopped laughing when Ned shot them a disapproving look. If there was one good thing about Hogwarts, it was that her sister wouldn’t be there to ruin everything for her.

“Thank you so much, ma’am!” she said to the woman in the store at she packed up Sansa’s new robes.

After all, even a witch needed to remember her courtesies.

Sansa could feel the excitement rush through her once more as they headed from the robe shop to a building marked Thoros’ Wands. The shop, though it looked much smaller on the outside, had a feeling of magnitude on the inside. Shelves, each with wand boxes stacked to the ceiling, stretched to the back of the shop out of sight. She couldn’t help but wonder how someone could spend so much time in a place that made her feel so tiny.

From behind the counter, a man in worn red robes gave her father a bright grin. She had heard Robb tell tales that the wandmaker had once been a necromancer but even as scruffy as the man was, he didn’t look the type of wizard she imagined raising the dead. No doubt Robb had told her that just to scare her.

“Ned, my friend! ‘Bout time you came and visited. How many years has it been? Ah, and who’s this sweet girl? Sansa, am I correct?” Thoros turned his attention to Sansa, who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“Yes, sir. Father said you make the best wands,” she said softly. Behind her, Ned snorted. Thoros didn’t seem to take offense to her father’s reaction thankfully but simply laughed along.

“Well if Ned Stark thinks I’m the best in the business, guess I better not let him down, eh?” He gave Sansa a wink before turning over to the shelves. She heard him mutter to himself, something that sounded like applewood, as he flitted from shelf to shelf, pulling boxes out and shoving them back in.

“Ah,” he said after a few minutes. “I’ve got just the wand for you.”

He set a wooden box out on the counter and opened it. Inside sat a wand made of pale wood with a simple design. Something about the ordinariness of the thing disappointed her. She had always imagined her wand with beautiful intricate designs that would dazzle anyone who saw it, but she still picked it up despite the letdown.

“A special and charming wand for a special and charming girl,” Thoros smiled. Though she wasn’t turned to him, she was sure her father had probably rolled his eyes at that.

She held it in her hand, unsure of what to do. She had seen the others wave them confidently, sometimes mother would let her borrow her wand and teach her simple harmless spells which she had easily mastered, but she felt silly trying any of them with all this attention on her. She took a deep breath and tried a levitation spell but nothing seemed to happen. Looking to her father for direction, she felt his steady hand on her back and felt a bit better.

“Hmm, no no I suppose that won’t work,” the shopkeeper said. He took the wand from her and slid it back into the box before disappearing back among the towering shelves.

With three more duds, Sansa could feel the frustration rising in her chest. Her father had said that it might take a few tries, but she had always imagined that she would find the perfect wand right away. That was how it was supposed to happen.

Not looking any less friendly than they had walked in, Thoros came back with another box, silver like the last one he had shown her. When he took the lid off, the wand was another simple one but when she picked it up, she noticed the delicate lines curling around it. They were faint, but there was something pretty about their patterns. The wand itself felt different too, sitting in her palm just right.

She held her breath, pointing it at the box and clearly but quietly saying the charm her mother had taught her. With a gasp, she grinned to see the box float upwards gently off the counter.

“A pear and unicorn hair, I should have known,” Thoros said, seeming relieved to have found something that worked for her. She wasn’t sure why he should have known, but she couldn’t help but be relieved too.

Her father said a last few pleasantries before they left, making their final stop in the pet store. Sansa agonized over which owl to choose, since they were all so lovely, but eventually settled on a small one with grey fur and big yellow eyes which she named “Lady”, despite how hilarious the boys found it. Some part of her still wished they would let her take a dog with her, but she supposed an owl would be more useful to send her family messages anyway.

In the fading evening light, they met back up with her mother, sister and brothers. She was exasperated to see that Arya and Rickon both sported ice cream mustaches that they had failed to wipe away. By the time they took the Floo Network, her least favourite form of travel, home, Sansa felt entirely exhausted but content.

In just a week, she would board the Hogwarts Express and finally have her first day as a real witch. As tired as she was, it seemed her excitement won out as she found herself staring at the ceiling in the dark, wondering what adventures were to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as someone who agonizes over things no one else cares about, here's what I chose for Sansa's wand and why:
> 
> Pear Wood  
> This golden-toned wood produces wands of splendid magical powers, which give of their best in the hands of the **warm-hearted, the generous and the wise**. Possessors of pear wands are, in my experience, usually **popular and well-respected**. I do not know of a single instance where a pear wand has been discovered in the possession of a Dark witch or wizard. Pear wands are among **the most resilient** , and I have often observed that they may still present a remarkable appearance of newness, even after many years of hard use.
> 
> Unicorn Hair  
> Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally **the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts**. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain **strongly attached to their first owner** , irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are **prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled** , meaning that the hair may 'die' and need replacing.
> 
> It's 9 1/4 inches just because I imagine Sansa with a short wand for some reason.


	2. Chapter 2

They were late. Sansa could feel her heart beating fast as her family sped across the platform, squeezing through the crowds of other families all waving to children sitting on the train. The Starks were a family that prided themselves on being on time; but it was not a simple task with a reluctant three year old brother who couldn’t yet seem to wrap his mind around running _through_ a brick wall and a little sister bitterly complaining about being left behind.

As they managed to push through to the edge of the platform, Sansa caught sight of Jeyne. Her best friend stood next to her father, a boring man but a friend of her father’s, nervously looking around. When she caught the sight of Sansa, her face lit up with a bright smile and before Sansa could even think, Jeyne was in front of her with her arms tight around her neck. Sansa giggled into Jeyne’s shoulder and wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist.

Sansa had worried for a long time when her magic started to show before Jeyne’s. Hogwarts just wouldn’t be as she dreamed without Jeyne by her side. When Jeyne finally did show signs, late one night while they were having a sleepover at Jeyne’s, they hadn’t slept but stayed up all night whispering excitedly about exploring secret passages in the castle, what houses they might be sorted into and, of course, what cute boys they might find there. When they told Jeyne’s father the next morning, Sansa wasn’t sure why he didn’t seem to be happy about it.

The sound of the Hogwarts Express next to the girls forced them apart, both suddenly remembering that it was about to leave.

“Jeynie, we’re going to have so much fun!” Sansa said, pulling Jeyne by the hand to where their parents were in conversation.

Robb, Theon and Jon had disappeared in the meantime, probably off to find a seat with their own friends. Arya’s pout only deepened when she saw Jeyne. Sansa wasn’t sure why, but when her mother and father wrapped their arms around her, both at once, and Bran gave her a big smile and wave, she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. This was everything she had ever wanted, but it was going to be strange being away from her family for so long.

“Hope you don’t fall in the lake with the giant squid,” Arya said and for once, Sansa wasn’t sure if it was sarcasm or not.

Though knowing her sister, it probably was.

She grabbed her luggage in one hand and Lady’s cage in her other, feeling a surge of confidence as she and Jeyne stepped onto the train. Both girls giving their families one last smile, they felt the train start to move under them as they turned into their new lives.

* * *

The train was full of students, emerging in and out of the cabins and jostling their friends in the hall. With a look at Jeyne, who seemed equally unsure as to where they were supposed to go. With the hand that wasn’t holding her luggage, Jeyne linked her arm in Sansa’s elbow, just as they always did when they were worried about losing each other.

Noting Jeyne’s hesitancy, Sansa pulled her chin up and set forward. People didn’t scare Sansa, even if they were loud, pushy people who insisted on getting in her way every few steps.

Each cabin they passed seemed to be full with people until they reached the back of the train. Here, the sound and movement had died down a bit and peering into the very last cabin, Sansa saw that there was only one person inside.

Opening the door, Sansa gave a friendly smile to the large blonde girl that sat inside. Though she certainly wasn’t pretty like Sansa was, she didn’t seem hostile. By the look on the girl’s face, she seemed very shy more than anything.

“Oh… uh… you can sit with me if you want!” The girl gave a toothy grin. “I promise I don’t bite.”

Sansa put Lady’s cage gently on one of the empty seats and stored her luggage – and Jeyne’s, since she was too short – up on the storage racks. It only struck her then that Jeyne hadn’t brought a pet with her, but it was alright, Sansa would let her borrow Lady if she wanted to send messages to her dad.

While Jeyne sat, Sansa walked over to the other girl and offered her hand.

“I’m Sansa Stark. It’s nice to meet you.” The girl’s eyes seemed to widen a bit at that, though Sansa wasn’t surprised. The Starks were purebloods, one of the oldest pureblood families in the country.

“Brienne Tarth,” she said. Brienne took Sansa’s hand into her much bigger one and shook it with a strength that surprised Sansa, even coming from such a large girl. Brienne’s hands settled awkwardly in her lap as she seemed to look for something to say as Sansa settled in the seat across from her, next to Jeyne. “So are you… Is this your first year?”

Jeyne chimed in before Sansa could reply. “It’s both mine and Sansa’s first year. I’m so excited. I’m Jeyne, by the way. What year are you in?” Jeyne nodded towards the black and yellow stripes on Brienne’s robes.

“Second. I was in the same spot you were last year. It can be scary, but you’ll get the hang of everything soon enough.” Brienne reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag that seemed to be filled with jellybeans and held it in their direction. “Want some?”

Sansa made a face. “No, thank you,” she said. She had never quite figured out how, but Arya had figured out the secret to Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans years ago and ensured that Sansa was always pulling one from a bag full of gross ones. She would have thought she was just cursed with bad luck, but Arya was never good at hiding her mischievous smirk. While Sansa was sure Brienne wasn’t as cruel as her sister, she figured it was better safe than sorry.

Jeyne, on the other hand, gladly reached over and took one. It was yellow, like the lemon cakes her mother had always made her, but Jeyne’s nose scrunched up when she put it in her mouth.

“Ugh, earwax!”

The train ride proved longer than Sansa expected, but it seemed to pass quickly in nice conversation with Brienne. Sansa didn’t even realize until much later that Jeyne was fast asleep against her shoulder. The bright sunlight that came through the window slowly dimmed while Brienne told Sansa about her family’s company, Sapphire Isle Exports, shipped magical items across the world right under the muggles noses; how her mother taught her some spells like Sansa’s before she came to Hogwarts, but that she was never much good at them and how Professor Sand had helped her so much; her favourite place on the Quidditch pitch. She even mentioned a brother, but seemed to regret it the minute she did.

Sansa knew it would be kindest to just leave the topic be, but her curiosity won out.

“You have a brother?” she said sweetly. “I have brothers too, they’re mostly okay. Sometimes they’re mean but I still love them. It’s my sister that’s nasty.”

“Galladon was… he was nice. A good wizard. Better than me, for sure. He’s gone now.”

Sansa suddenly felt bad about pushing it. She hoped Brienne didn’t hate her for asking.

“I’m sorry,” Sansa said. Before she could say anything else, the train jerked and then did not continue on. When she looked out the window, she was surprised it had gotten so dark. Sansa gave Jeyne a gentle shake and suppressed a giggle when Jeyne seemed wholly confused as to why she was on a train. Sansa let her friend rub the sleep from her eyes as she got their luggage down.

By the time they had followed the masses out of the train, Sansa felt her excitement wake her up once more. Before her stood the horseless carriages Robb and Jon had told her about. They had always sounded like something out of a fairytale. It was something different to see them in real life though, pulling students away in groups.

“Do you want to share a carriage with us?” Sansa asked Brienne, who gave her a nod. Brienne seemed quieter now and she couldn’t help but worry that she might have ruined her new friend’s night. But as she and Jeyne chattered excitedly about getting sorted, Brienne seemed to lighten with the mood and Sansa felt better.

As Hogwarts came into better view, Sansa gasped. It was beautiful, especially once they stepped inside. Like the wand shop she had been in almost a week before, the castle made her feel small but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was a place she could, and had for many years, imagine as home.

She grinned knowing her dreams were about to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind, Jeyne and Sansa are literally the most affectionate friends so expect lots of fluffy frienship feelings there. And in general. 
> 
> Also, I should note that I definitely changed a lot of ages just to whatever felt like it was going to work best.


End file.
